


Приватный танец

by yanek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кали нашла достойное ее босса развлечение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приватный танец

**Author's Note:**

> Секса нет, но секс есть *безумный смайл*  
> Написано быстро, чтобы вдохновить артеров реверса успеть к дедлайну, по этой гифке http://25.media.tumblr.com/7ceb5a8209da886e2902746e4c6c929a/tumblr_mhxfqxvUZt1rirdtso1_500.gif  
> Питеру лет 25, Дюкалиону - больше *брове - брове*

Дюкалион садится в кресло, удобное основательное кресло, которое вполне может выдержать вес двоих. "Как предусмотрительно". Слегка морщится - рисунок драпировки его не устраивает, но он готов этим пренебречь, ведь мебель или дизайн (в основном приятная глазу джентльмена классика с портящей все примесью пост-модерна) не главное в этой комнате. Если честно, он ждал гораздо более вульгарного интерьера, но здесь ничто не намекает на секс, кроме освещения - полумрак создает атмосферу интимности. Света даже не достаточно, но он не спешит снимать очки, лишь садится поудобней, широко расставляет ноги и ждет, не особо веря в успех затеи, хотя находит обстановку интересной: напротив кресла - белая стена, похожая на натянутое полотно экрана (такие были в кинотеатрах в прошлом веке). И немного левее дверь, которая почти сливается со стеной. Всё это подсвечено как сцена, на которой вот вот развернется действие. Дверь приоткрывается - и в комнату проникают приглушенные звуки саксофона,  а затем и молодой мужчина, небрежно одетый в костюм времен сухого закона. Повеса, живущий за счет красавиц, студент из богатой семьи, преуспевающий клерк, ладящий с начальником и умеющий столкнуть свою работу на другого. Раскованная поза. Грация. Умение подать себя. Владение собственным телом. Подтянутый гибкий. Яркий. Самоуверенный и дерзкий. "Мальчик" смотрит Дюкалиону в глаза, и похоже пытается заглянуть в душу, игнорируя очки. А еще он движется в такт мелодии на фоне белой стены. И его тень движется вместе с ним, добавляя происходящему сюра. Что ж, Кали определенно заслужила премию за то, что нашла это место и подобрала боссу развлечение по вкусу.   
  
Пара шагов, пожатие плечами, наклон головы - пальцы одной руки оглаживают шею, тянутся к затылку, когда пальцы другой проводят по галстуку сверху вниз, ослабляют узел. Жесты естественны, но без сомнений являются частью действа. Мелодия усложняется, нарастает темп, добавляются новые инструменты - завязывается танец - завораживающие, перетекающие в друг друга движения. Это песня о красоте тела, о власти над ним и наслаждении, которое оно может дать. Роль партнера отводится пиджаку. Тот будто бы ласкает тело танцующего, обнимает, вместе с тем сковывая. И когда он оказывается на полу это освобождение. Парень наступает на него каблуком своего ботинка, ставя точку в первой части.  
  
Вторая начинается с того, что он оттягивает свои подтяжки и отпускает. Начиная ускоряться. Вот теперь движется быстро, все так же в такт музыке, его тень удваивается...  Дюк замечает что снял очки, и ему самому мешает пиджак -  жарко. Как танцору в рубашке - тот будто не может найти пуговицы, ведет по своему телу ладонями, ищет, пробегаясь пальцами по соскам, которые теперь отчетливо проступают сквозь белую ткань. Дюк медленно снимает свой пиджак, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Парень справляется с верхним рядом пуговиц, открывая шею и часть груди (галстук закрывает часть кожи, кажется досадной помехой). Тяжело дышит и расстегивает пуговицы на манжетах. Кладет пальцы на пряжку ремня. Без него брюки приспускаются, позволяя увидеть пресс и начало полоски волос. Он будто бы не знает что теперь делать, и куда двигаться дальше. Оглаживает края рубашки, поправляет ее, замечает подтяжки снова, но лишь чуть сдвигает с плеч. Дюк медленно снимает галстук - подтяжки опускаются. Парень расстегивает рубашку до конца. Дюк внезапно обращает внимание на музыку - она еще звучит, стала медленнее и тяжелее как и атмосфера здесь. Проклятая рубашка раскрывается все шире, обнажая все больше и больше кожи. Когда показывается левое плечо, Дюк едва не сбивает трость, которую прислонил к креслу, ногой. Красивые плечи. Очень. Хочется укусить. Как и выставленную сейчас шею. Горошины сосков мелькают, парень вращается вокруг своей оси несколько раз, опуская рубашку ниже плеч, раскрывая ее, но ничего не позволяя увидеть толком. На спине мелькает татуировка - Дюк сжимает пальцы на подлокотнике. Вот теперь темп перестал его устраивать. Остановившись танцор будто нарочно медлит снимая рубашку полностью, ждет чего-то. Дюк не собирается звать, он просто включает свет лампы, что стоит на столике, рядом с ним. Вся комната становится сценой. Танцор кивает чему-то своему и вместо того чтобы развязать галстук идет к клиенту, умудряясь снять ботинки без участия рук красиво. Брюки с каждым шагом опускаются ниже, под тканью угадываются очертания полу-приставшего члена. К картинке добавляется запах - новое измерение, и здесь ничего нельзя подделать - пот, нотка мускуса, собственный запах. Чтобы прочувствовать надо сократить расстояние. А танцор все еще недостаточно близко - замирает над Дюком - напряженные соски, темные горящие глаза, покрасневшие губы, бисеринки пота на висках, часто вздымающаяся грудная клетка. Вблизи он все-таки старше. Но Дюку даже нравятся -  и твердые мышцы и морщинки - в месте, где должна появляться складка от усмешки как и  возле уголков глаз. Тоненький шрам на подбородке, который видно только снизу.  Идеально. Кроме галстука. Тот действительно завязан слишком туго. Дюк протягивает ладонь, и приспускает узел медленно, касаясь мизинцем кожи. У парня перехватывает дыхание и расширяются зрачки. Дюк тянет еще пару секунд, парень  улыбается под его серьезным пристальным взглядом и позволяет притянуть себя за галстук, раскрывая рот как нужно. Дюк проводит языком по губам показывая чего хочет и отстраняется, не собираясь давать все так просто. Судя по тому как под его ладонью расслабляется спина, его партнер по танцу согласен.  
  
И - он действительно гибкий.  
И - включи он в шоу еще и свой голос - Дюкалион вряд ли смог досмотреть его до конца.  
И - его хочется изучать раз за разом, наедине.  
И - как бы дорого это не было - Дюк собирается себе это позволить.  
И - заменить татуировку на спине Питера другой


End file.
